Vantinnies Day
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Life as a child is a whole lot simpler yet it's a whole lot more complicated too. Contains Chibi Mimi, Yamato and Tai! How can you not fall for the cuteness of these three darlings?


Hi everyone! I just had this urge to doafic that centred on Matt and Mimi as children. There should be more of those because Ithink ther are so adorably cute! This is AU so Matt has a mum and a dad (T.K. might be there somewhere but I didn't mention him) and Mimi lives in the same place as him.

* * *

Vantinnies Day

"Matt?" asked Mimi hesitantly. Her small chubby hands were grasping a card tightly. A card lovingly, and painstakingly cut out of pink paper. Laboriously carved to resemble a heart. She knelt her head down; a pink tinge crossed her cheeks and burned there. "This is for you Matt." Still the little girl didn't look up. She only twisted the hem of her dress tighter and tighter, as if the poor article of clothing had done something wrong. Perhaps if she hadn't been trying so hard not to look at Matt's face she might have seen the brief look of surprise and pleasure mixed all together. Or perhaps not; they were both very young after all. When she chanced a brief glance up, his face was expressionless and she felt her eyes prickle. Her small world was crumbling to pieces around her. Now they would never, ever, even be friends again! Why was everything so unfair? She bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing and turned on her heel. A mother's lap was so useful when you were feeling hurt and hot cookies and warm milk weren't bad either. Matt looked up alarmed when she ran away. He scratched his head disappointed. Why were girls so strange? How was he supposed to know what he'd done wrong this time? Or maybe he hadn't done anything wrong? Maybe she was just shy? He scuffed his shoe against the pavement and began to walk home. He wasn't allowed out past 5 o'clock.

Not looking where he was going he almost crashed into another little boy. This one had brown eyes and bushy brown hair that was as big as his head. Matt looked up at him crossly. "You should watch where you're going Tai." Tai only grinned happily at Matt before climbing off him.

"Sorry Matt I was thinking about soccer." Matt mumbled something and continued walking.

Tai hurried to catch up to him. "What are **you** thinking about?"

Matt didn't reply but Tai continued undeterred. "You know what Sora gave me today?" He fumbled in his pockets, removing bits of fluff along with a couple of marbles and a paperclip. "Here it is!" he crowed holding it up triumphantly. It was a heart shaped cookie noticeably dirty now and a bit mutated but a cookie none the less. "She said it was for V-vantinnies day or something."

Matt's head shot up."I don't get it. Why do girls give you stuff on V-v-van…On this day?"

Tai scratched his head and looked bemused. "Sora said guys should give things too. She said it meant you cared about each other."

Matt felt his cheeks heating up. "Oh."

Tai being unencumbered by age didn't notice Matt's discomfort. "Can I stay at your house tonight Matt? My mummy said it was O.K."

Matt was suddenly hit with inspiration. "Of course you can stay Tai! But we have to hurry, we don't have enough time!" He grabbed Tai's hand and dragged him along.

"Enough time for what?"

----------------------------------------------------

"Mummy!" Matt shouted as he rushed into the house banging the door against the wall. Mrs Ishida appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "What is it dear? And please don't rush about like a whirlwind. Oh hello Tai sweetie. Would you like some milk?"

"Mum!" Matt shouted again apparently in great agonies. "I don't know what to doooo!"

Tai smiled up at Matt's mum happily. "Can I have some chocolate chip cookies with my milk Mrs. Ishida?"

"Of course you can honey. Matt please stop shouting I can hear you just fine."

As Tai skipped into the kitchen, Matt felt like tearing his hair out in impatience.

As Mrs. Ishida poured out the milk and heaped the cookies onto a plate with what seemed to Matt infinite slowness he danced around the room frustrated. Finally dusting her hands off she turned around.

"Now what is it Matt?"

" I don't know what to do for Vantinnies day!" replied Matt looking heart broken.

His mum stared confused for a moment and then smiled. "Oh you mean Valentines day sweet heart. And who's the special girl?" And then it all came pouring out. How Mimi had given him a heart, and how he was happy but he didn't understand and then how she had run away looking so sad and now how she probably hated him. "And now it's too late to say sorry," he sniffed miserably.

"It's never too late dear," sad his mum encouragingly. Tai stared at them avidly while still munching his biscuits. "So what should I do then?" said Matt throwing an annoyed glance at Tai. Mrs. Ishida looked up at the sky dreamily.

"Whatever you do darling, make sure it comes from the heart."

Matt looked confused and then brightened. "O.K. mummy! I'll be back soon!"

"Don't slam the…

BANG

…door." Sighing she stood up and went to straighten the picture frames on the walls..

----------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Mimi's door and rubbing her eyes she went to open it. She had changed into her favourite froggie pyjamas and was holding her Princess Frog for comfort. She blinked when she saw Matt standing there. Then she huffed and turned around, the stinging disappointment returning anew.

"Err Meems I came to say sorry."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sniffed loudly.

"And I brought you something for Vantinnies day too." Trying to still appear queenly she deigned to look at him. His cheeks were scarlet and he was staring at the doorstep as if it was very interesting.

"Hmph! You **should **look at me when you're speaking Mr."

Surprised Matt looked up, then gave a little smirk (an exact replica of the one he'd give when he was older.) "Who's that?" he asked pointing at the frog she was carrying who was wearing a pink tutu. "That's Princess Frog. But her full name is Princess Diamond Jade Crystal Amber Rose Daisy Flopsy Mopsy Frog." Seeing Matt's amazed look she explained by saying, "Those are all my favourite names. Now where's my gift?"

Getting down on one knee as he'd seen them do on those funny programs his mum liked to watch he brought from behind his back a little velvet box. He tried to open it but it appeared to be stuck. Mimi tutted. "It's the other way silly." Undeterred he turned it around and opened it. Inside was a tiny little ring…with a big pink frog on the top. Mimi stared it for a few minutes dumbfounded…and then her whole face lit up. With a little shriek she grabbed Matt and squeezed him causing them both to tumble off the front door into the bushes.

"It's perfect, perfect, perfect!" she squealed. Matt tried to look casual though his beaming smile betrayed him. "I knew you like frogs. Mummy was wrong she said it should come from the heart but I knew you liked frogs better."

Brushing themselves off Mimi agreed. "Mummies and Daddies are weird sometimes. They make no sense" She slipped the ring on her finger and admired it for a second before asking, "Do you want to come inside for some dinner? We're having potatoes."

Matt nodded. "I'm kinda hungry actually."

They walked inside as their hands somehow found each other and held on tight.

_Meanwhile…_

"Can I have some more cookies Mrs. Ishida?" Tai asked.

She turned around wearily. "I'm afraid that was the last packet Tai."

For a moment Tai looked disappointed, then he shook his head and smiled. "That's alright Mrs. Ishida! I'll go over to Mimi's house! Can you call my mummy and tell her?"

As Matt's mum gave a perplexed nod Tai raced out the door. "Thankyou! Happy Vantinnies Day Mrs. Ishida and thanks for the cookies!"

Mrs. Ishida shook her head and picked up the phone to warn Mimi's mum.

* * *

So did you like? It's kind of strange isn't it? but I had heaps of fun while wrting it and sprinkling in the fluff, humour and the absolute cuteness of it all! Oh and I have two questions- 

What does Chibi mean? 

And do they have Valentines Day in Japan? 

Sorry I'm just so ignorant of these things. If they don't just pretend they live somewhere where they do. I hope I didn't offend anyone, it's all my denseness so please blame it on that! Don't forget to R&R as well thanks! 


End file.
